Welcome Home
by Gomjibar22
Summary: After the end of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Link realizes it's time for him to move on and goes off into the woods.


Welcome Home

XxXxX

This takes place after the end of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess

Edit: Fixed some word choice errors that I could find.

XxXxX

Everything went back to the way it was before. Before the monsters came and before the world turned upside down.

But, at the same time, it was all new. Link, the simple goat herder changed from being a simple peasant to the hero chosen by the goddesses.

The simple life which he had fought so hard to protect was now slipping from his grasp. He could feel it in his soul.

The call to move on.

Like the heroes of old, his companion had left him, but Link did not lament her departure. While stunned my her actions, he also understood why Midna had to destroy the Twilight Mirror. Their worlds were never meant to interact the way they did.

And similar to how Midna sacrificed her own feelings for the safety of both their worlds, Link too realized it was time for him to go.

Heroes are meant to be sung about in legends and told to children by the fire, not walking around living a normal life.

That's when he began to wander. Roaming the land of Hyrule, helping where he was needed and exploring the deeps parts of the land that no human had walked in hundreds of years.

For the first couple of years he traveled with his horse, but as time went on and she grew old he left her in the care of his friends back home. Best that she live out the remainder of her days peacefully and well cared for instead of dying on the roadside with her master.

Now alone he traveled deep into the woods. Dressed in his green tunic he blended into the surrounding foliage.

Past the ruins of the Temple of Time where the master sword slept, past the other ruins of an age gone by, Link traveled deep into the woods to a place where no outsider returns from.

But he was not alone.

Lights from floating fairies could be seen flickering to a fro between the trees and all throughout the forest a haunting melody could be heard.

Similar to the melody Skull Kid played, but this time was played on a softer, more refined interment and with an almost sad quality to it.

As he continued deep into the woods, Link no longer knew which way he was going, just that he was following the melody deep into the woods.

He was unsure when he stopped walking on two legs and changed into his wolf form, but it was inconsequential. All that mattered was finding the source of the melody.

Something drove him deep down inside to reach the source. Something from long ago told him that that is where he should go. All his wanderings had led him to coming to this place and nothing would stand in his way.

Steeping out into a clearing, Link saw the entryway to a structure built in the middle of the forest. Dilapidated with time and it's collapsed stairs covered with vines, it was barely recognizable, but it was there.

Sitting on a stone dial in front of the entrance to the temple was the figure who was playing the melody that spread throughout the forest.

Dressed in a similar green tunic as Link's cloths and with hair the same shade of green, she sat there playing the tune on a blue ocarina.

She looked like a child, but Links wolf senses told him differently. This person in front of him was immensely old and at the same time, forever young.

Approaching the dial where she sat and sitting on his haunches, his tail wagging back and forth, Link Listened to the melody being played. Suddenly, without warning, the player stopped, bringing silence to the grove.

But where she stopped, the forest picked upped, echoing her melody throughout the woods and continuing the song.

Looking at the wolf sitting in front of her, a soft, sad, but also happy smile appeared on her face.

"So you've returned, Link" she said in a soft voice, reaching down a petting the wolf by her feet.

"I always knew you would return."

"Though you may be Hyrulian by blood, you were always one of the Kokiri. Your green cloths are proof of that" she said with a smile. "Those were not the cloths of the goddesses but the cloths of the forest."

"Though you left us to save the world, I always knew you would come back to us. Be it in one life or the next, for you are part of this forest...Forever."

Reaching her arms around his neck and pulling the wolf into a hug, she continued.

"Thought it took you a long time, you have finally taken you're true form. A majestic wolf to protect the people of this land... and to protect me."

Smiling, she whispered,

"Welcome home, Link."

XxXxX


End file.
